m&m's VS hungry people!
by m n m's lover
Summary: Okay, I have read a lot of fan fics about shows, cartoons, people, etc... but what about the m&m's? so I'm here to make m&m's fanfics! this is about Red, Yellow, Blue, Green and Orange dealing with people wanting to eat them!
1. Where is everybody?

**Okay, I have read a lot of fan fictions about shows, cartoons, people etc... but what about the m&m's? so I'm here to make m&m's fanfiction! About Red, Yellow, Blue, Green and Orange!**

**If you don't know who they are, you should see their commercials!**

**so hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own m&m's.**

On a normal day in Unite States, our little orange, neurotic, delicious, and paranoid friend, Orange, was walking his way home a bit nervous when he started to think about getting eating, so he started to talk to himself…

"I got a feeling that I'll get eating soon…"

"No, calm down, the hungry people won't find you…they don't know where you are….right?"

Then a confused m&m said "NO! It's not possible! They won't- they CAN'T find me! They can-" then his talk to himself was interrupted by an arm not identified on his shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Orange as he threw rocks at the stranger.(don't know where he got the rocks from XD)

"NO! Please! Stop! Orange! " Begged the stranger.

"NO! YOU ARE- Red?"

"YES! " Yelled red. A red m&m that thinks he knows more than he actually does, and is known for turn simple chores into complicated tasks.

"Sorry Red. I didn't know it…"

"Yeah, said that to my PURPLE EYE!" Said an angry Red.

"What are you doing in here?" Said Orange.

"BLEEDING!" Yelled Red with anger in his voice.

"B-but did you wanted to tell me something…?"

"I just wanted to tell you that there is a hungry people convention near from here, just to let you know. "

"Oh…"

2 seconds later…

"AHHHH! THEY'LL EAT ME! " Yelled Orange as he caught the attention of many people.

"Calm down, Orange! The people are looking at us! "

"O-okay…sorry…." And as the words are leaving his lips, a scream comes from a dark alley.

"What was that! " Yelled Red.

"That was a scream…"

"I know it was a scream! And it sounded like Green, and from that dark alley! Come on, lets see what's going on…." Said Red with determination in his voice.

"Y-you go, and I'll wait right here…" But Red didn't care about what he said and he dragged him with him.

"No! I don't like dark alleys! "

"We'll just go to see what's going on, and- uh? " Red blinked in confusion as he and Orange saw the shadow of Miss Green and two other guys after her.

"CANNIBALS!" Yelled Red and Orange as they ran away.

"Okay, that was kinda scary…"

"Kinda…scary? They are going to eat Green! "

"Okay, okay…calm down, I told Blue to come here in….5 minutes! Lets wait for him..."

"Okay, lets wait for him…."

Orange and Red waited for him for almost 30 minutes, so Red finally asked "Where is he? " Orange gave him look like saying he has no clue…

"Well, where can he be?" Asked Red

"I don't know, well…maybe….the cannibals eat him!" Said Orange with a paranoid look in his face.

"CALM DOWN! Lets search for Yellow to see if he knows where he is okay?"

"Okay…l-lets…lets see if…if he knows where he is….wait…do you know where he is?"

"Of corse, we are talking about Yellow, and I know him so well, I know that right now he is in all-you-can-eat buffet."

Wait, y-you said an…an all-you-can-eat buffet? No, no way! There is NO WAY I'm going to that suicide place!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! You're acting like an idiot!" Said Red with a little anger in his voice as he dragged him into the place where they were supposed to find Yellow.

**I know that I won't get a lot of reviews but this is fun to do! so if you want to make a review ! it would be awesome! if you don't, its okay for me :) well, chapter 2 up soon**~


	2. What's going on?

**Authors Note: Okay****, this took a little more that I thought but here it is! 8D **

**Sorry it is too short~ I just wanted to uplate it soon **

**hope you like it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own m&m's**

Poor little Orange , Red dragged him to an All-you-can-eat-buffet, one of his biggest fears.

"Here we are" Said Red, while Orange was almost crying and wbeing dragged on the floor by Red.

"Look, there is Ye- HAAA!- Yelled Red crying.

-What? Whats goin- ohh…..Said Orange when he saw Yellow in the floor with what it seems to be a blood.

"CANNIBALS! "Yelled Red while Orange was kinda in shock or something, and Red was crying.

YELLOW!- Yelled Red running toward Yellow who was lying on the floor with what looked like blood and he sat beside him.

"Yellow! Why you? Why not Orange! "

"Hey! "

"All the times that I insulted you, that I called you an airheaded, stupid, incompetent, and all the bad things I did to you, I annoyed, te hice you, insulted you, made you feel stupid, and now the cannibals killed you with a poisoned and then hey bitted you! I'm-

"Red? "

"YELLOW !, YOU ARE ALIVE!, BUT HOW!- Asked Red with confusion and happiness in his voice.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? " Asked Yellow.

"Because you...death, cannibals... blood, airheaded….rocks, alley, buffet…and…."Said a confused Red.

"Eh….. Red?...you okay…..?"

"If Red is okay….? If YOU are okay!, 5 minutes before you where death!- Yelled Oreange a little paranoid.

"I died? WHEN!. Yelled Yellow.

"You didn't notice! You are covered in BLOOD! "Said Red.

"Blood…?, ah...this!, it is just **ketchup**!** "** Explained Yellow.

-K-ketchup..!- Said Orange confused.

"W-WHY ARE YOU COVERED ON KETCHUP ...? " Yelled Red just as confused as Orange.

"Ah there was this guy that dared me to eat 48 hamburgers and I-"

"I don't need details! "- interrupted Red.

**Hope I get more reviews :) and I KNOW it is too short, I'm really sorry! D:**


	3. The truth

**The last charapter! finally! hope your liking my story so far :D it's kinda wierd but hope you enjoy what you're reading ^^**

******Disclaimer: I do not own m&m's, I only own Wakoa, but my cousin owns Punki. :3**

"So…you didn't get eaten by cannibals? "

"No... " Yellow answered.

"And haven't you seen Blue" asked Red.

"Yeah, I think he was going to a interview or a photo session or something…" Said Yellow

"But if you didn't get eaten and neither Blue…where is Green? Asked Red.

"With who? "

Yellow, Red and Orange turned their heads to see who said that and founded Miss .Green.

"What did you said about me? " Asked Green a Little annoyed because the three boys where staring at her.

Oh right! " Said Red

"Well…hehe… if you haven't… well….just asking if you…. haven't get eaten or something…." Red Asked a little nervous.

"Me what but I was with Punki and Wakoa all day!" Said Green

"PUNKI AND WAKOA ARE CANNIBALS!... Wait, who are Punki and Wakoa? Asked Orange.

"The a dinner but I'm on a diet so I stopped here to buy a fruit salad." Explained Green

And where are they? " Asked Yellow.

"RIGHT HERE! " Yelled Punki and Wakoa

"OH MOTHER! " Yellow turned around and found two crazy faces behind him.

"Your friends are wierd… " Said Red.

"Yeah, whatever…But, what's wrong with your eye? And why are covered with ketchup? " Asked Green

"See?, She does see a difference between blood and ketchup" Yelled Yellow

"And…. your eye? "

"Orange… Said Red giving a look to Orange and he just smiled awkwardly.

"I don't understand why I hang out with you, boys…." Said Green

"Then, why did you told me that the cannibals where coming! "Asked Orange.

"Because Blue told me!" Yelled Red.

"What's going on, guys? " Asked Blue as he came close o the guys… and everyone just stared at him with angry looks.

"What?" Asked Blue.

"Oh, well, Red, I forgot to tell you that the hungry people, the cannibals or whatever, it was just a joke" Said Blue with a cool smile in his face

And everyone just threw rocks at him. I still don't know where they got the rocks from. XD )

**END**

**FINALLY! I finished the story! The end was kinda odd, but...who cares? XD hope you enjoyed my story! and sorry...my english sucks ._.**

**LOVE TO M&M'S FANS! :D**


End file.
